You Whisper in Your Sleep
by CHOCOLATECHIPZ7744
Summary: Apparently Max wants to marry Chloe. After all, she mentioned it while she was sleeping (Takes place in the future). Warning: Lot's of swearing and a slight intense scene... :/


My eyes began to open slowly like a creaking door. I felt a soft touch as a long slender hand was gently playing with my short, brown locks.

"Morning babe," I looked up and saw Chloe giving me her most beautiful smile.

"Good morning Chloe," I replied as I smiled back at my girlfriend. I then sat up and began to stretch my arms. It always feels so relaxing first thing in the morning.

"Well you obviously slept hella good," Chloe pointed out.

"Yeah I did. And I think you did too buttercup. Captain Chloe once again passes out in the middle of 'Blade Runner,'" I quipped as I gave Chloe a small smirk.

"Pfft. Okay, that may be true, but at least I wasn't all passed out the next morning," Chloe replied with a chuckle. Having this conversation with Chloe reminded me of our talk back in the alternate universe. We laughed and joked around about this same subject. The only difference was that Chloe was paralyzed from the accident, and I was in the Vortex Club. That reality was so fucked up. Even though that was awhile ago, thinking about it still gives me major chills.

"You could've woken me up." I crossed my arms and a playful pout started to emerge.

"Nah, you looked too hella cute... soooo fucking cute," said Chloe with a grin.

"Shut up smartass," I blushed.

"Pfft. You think I'm being sarcastic? I know I'm a smartass a lot of the time, but when it comes to my Maximus and her adorableness, I take things very seriously," Chloe stated as she put her hand on her heart, trying to sound all sincere.

"Whatever you say Price," I chuckled. Chloe then got off the bed, as she turned to look at me with a smile.

"Gotta pee?" I questioned.

"No, just getting a cigarette. Already did my business while you were asleep. By the way Max, don't forget your camera like you did last time..." Oh shit I forgot about that... oh lord never again. I'm just glad I visit Chloe often because not having my camera is the equivalent of someone not having their cell phone.

"That is the first and last time Chloe," I replied.

Chloe laughed, "I thought you'd say that."

"I'll be right back, I gotta use the bathroom."

"Don't take too long in their hippie," Chloe demanded with a bland tone.

"What the hell? You think I'm a 90 year old woman or something?"

"I didn't really mean anything by it, I just don't want you taking forever. Besides, that would be pretty fucked up, I mean, then I would be sleeping with an old lady," Chloe said half jokingly.

I cringed, "You are so gross..."

When I returned from the bathroom, I noticed Chloe laying on her back, staring up at the ceiling.

"You know, I should've told you this earlier but... You kinda talk in your sleep. Wait no..." Chloe made a long pause, a huge grin was spreading across her face. I was getting a little worried... "You don't talk in your sleep, you whisper." What the hell? What's this got to do with anything? It's probably just another way for Chloe to mess with me again. Wowser, Chloe sure is on a roll with that today, more than usual.

"Tch, for reals? Liar, liar. Um, what did I say?" I asked anxiously, worried that I said something extremely embarrassing.

"Something about marrying Warren... or me," she answered. I felt my cheeks instantly burn up. I wanted to leave the room and maybe even the house. I can't believe I say things like that in my sleep... with Chloe sleeping next to me that is. Although... she could be playing me... maybe?

"Are you sure you weren't just dreaming?" Chloe nodded.

"Oh... well this is kinda awkward."

"I had no idea that was on your mind," Chloe said sincerely.

"Yeah, the thought pops up every now and then." More like every now and now...

"How come you never told me?"

"I was afraid of what you would think," I admitted.

"Max, I think about you all the time. Marrying you is only part of it. I think of seeing you're beautiful face, holding you in my arms, listening to your cute laugh, being able to fuck yo-"

"Ahhh! Okay, I get you're point!" I turned away and started to wave my hands. The heat was rushing to my face, which was probably red like a tomato. Chloe just started to burst out in laughter.

"I'm sorry babe... It's just oh fuck..."

"You're such a dick..."

"But you love me."

"Yeah, I do... You think we could get married one day?" I asked as I began to twiddle my thumbs, "Even though it's not legal in Oregon yet?

"Like I said before babe, let's just fuck it and elope. I know I was kinda joking at the time, but I'm 100% serious now. Besides, we're still planning to get the hell out of Arcadia Bay anyway... even though we're still working on it..."

"We'll get to L.A. some day," I said.

"I know we will. When I'm with you I know I can go anywhere... And you know, I'm really glad that you had that dream. Not only cuz it's the fact that my girlfriend is actually thinking about us getting married, which is uber cool and adorable. But it seems that your nightmares seem to subsiding... even if might only be a little bit." I frowned at the thought of the all the nightmares I've been having for the last several months. Even though I don't even have my powers anymore and the Mr. Jefferson and Rachel Amber thing is in the past. I still find myself going through the side effects.

"I'm sorry that I worry you," I apologized. I knew that I did because of how many times I'd find myself snuggling close to Chloe in peace. When all of sudden I'm screaming and thrashing my arms, while Chloe tries to help me break free by trying to wake me up. I would sometimes see her crying, but her face always showed extreme worry and concern.

"It's not your fault Max... it's that bastard Mr. Jefferson's fault," Chloe scowled. "It'll take awhile for things to get better... for both of us... But just know that you'll never be alone. I'm never leaving you..." Chloe then spread out her arms. Signaling me as an invitation to hold her. I didn't hesitate and found myself in her arms the next second. I took in her scent which was the usual smell of marijuana along with her body wash. I gently kissed Chloe's nose, her cheek, and then finally her lips. Oh god her lips. Chloe ended up letting out a soft whimper. She didn't do it very often, but when she did it was so damn cute. Chloe returned my kisses she kissed me on my brim, letting our connected lips linger for a little while longer. She then began to trail of tender kisses along my neck, making me let out a small moan. I could already feel the grin on Chloe's face now. I then her hands cup my cheeks. I melted at the touch.

"I love you so much Max," Chloe breathed.

"I love you too... more than anything," I whispered.

I wrapped my arms around her neck as she began to very slowly lift up my shirt, looking at me as if she was asking for approval. I just nodded. I just wanted her to touch me. She held me close as her hands gently and steadily moved their way up my back, slightly tickling me. She made her way to my bra and unclipped the strap.

"I want you Max..." Hearing Chloe say that made my heart beat go even faster. I was so fucked...

I'm so sorry if the ending was crappy and if you guy's were expecting some lemony goodness! DX But to be honest I don't really feel too comfortable writing Lemon yet... lol. Actually, this is my first ever fic that I've written that has a "somewhat" intense scene... and I wasn't even planing to go that far to be honest (ima wimp)... But anyway, please tell me what you think. I hope it wasn't too bad... haha. I have more ideas, like maybe a more romantic version of the very last scene in the LiS AU, and one where Chloe and Max actually get married (I know it's been done but I don't care) since they were discussing it in this story. Since Life is Strange takes place two years ago and this fanfiction is only months after the events, they still couldn't marry. So of course I'd be skipping ahead a couple years (since it's legal now oh ye!) ;3. Also, you guy's may or may not where I got the idea from. Basically I was on Tumblr and came across a link that lead to a website which featured unused audio from the LiS game. And one of the recordings was a marriage conversation between Chloe and Max. Soon after I listened to the audio, this idea popped into my head. :D


End file.
